Devil Beside you
by val.uchiha
Summary: Sakura una chica distraida y sasuke uchiha un chico arrogante se cruzan por azares del destino cuando sakura se iba a declarar a sai el capitan del equipo de basquetball, que pasaría si el destino decidiera ponerlos de HERMANASTROS?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les traigo una adaptación del dorama Devil Beside You a los personajes de naruto..

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Resumen: Sakura haruno es una chica distraída y amable y está enamorada del capitán del equipo de basquetball de la universidad llamado sai, sus amigas la convencen de declararse pero el destino la lleva a declararse al hijo del director de la universidad llamado Sasuke Uchiha un chico arrogante y guapo, este la amenaza con ser su esclava porque sino el publicara la carta de amor hacia sai en la U.  
Que pasara cuando el destino los lleve a ser HERMANASTROS?

denle una oportunidad,y de paso les recomiendo el dorama :)

Capitulo 1: Declaración Equivocada

El viento soplaba lentamente en aquel jardín de flores donde ambos se encontraban, sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa ya que nunca se había declarado a nadie en su vida. La verdad no sabía como ni cuando había llego allí y menos aun el porque ambos estaban vestidos de blanco, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que si importaba es que ella estaba a punto de dar ese gran paso..

- Sai ...yo -dijo la pelirrosa mirando el suelo nerviosamente, ya no se podía echar para atrás era ahora nunca " míralo míralo míralo", logra alzar la cabeza para verlo fijamente- quiero que sepas que eres el primer chico que me gusta...me gustas

sai seguía parado sin decir nada mientras la miraba tranquilamente, entonces la sonrisa de la ojijade desapareció.

- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso..- dijo sai provocando que sakura se preocupe más de lo que ya estaba- porque yo debí decirlo primero ...creo que antes de que yo te gustara, tu ya me gustabas..

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus o dos estaban escuchando, todo había resultado de maravillas - sakura , sé mi novia - dijo sai mirandola fijamente y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, aquella amable sonrisa que cautivo a sakura desde el primer momento en que la vi ; no le importaba si parecía boba o tonta pero no podía dejar de sonreír y de un momento a otro se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada.. esto no podía ser verdad! se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, su aroma, su cuerpo todo de el la volvía loca! esto es como un sueño. Derrepente una voz desconocida la llama " pss sakura!", un momento si conocía esa voz, la conocia perfectamente era la voz de su mejor amiga ino pero ¿Qué hacia en este lugar? bueno no había porque darle importancia, era un momento único ESTABAN A PUNTO DE BESARSE "sakura!" de nuevo esa voz, sin duda retar a ino luego de besarse con sai. Sakura seguía anonadada con los labios de Sai cuando se escucha un sonido lo que hace que despierte de su fantasía y volviera la realidad.

-ahh! ¿Qué? - dijo sakura abriendo los ojos de un sopetón " Que esta pasando? Porque estoy en clases? Donde esta sai? no puede ser! era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad".

- Esta clase es tan aburrida para ti! - exclamó la profesora enfurecida provocando que la pelirrosa agachara la cabeza avergonzada- Aishh sigamos con la clase!-

Sakura le dirijo una mirada al banco donde se encontraba sai y lo sorprendio mirandola con un sonrisa divertida, lo malo es que la diversión había resultado ser ella! sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreirle de vuelta más roja que un clase finaliza de forma normal y sakura no apartó nunca la vista de sai mientras sonreía estú los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse lentamente del salón y al salir el último alumno la ojijade corre rápidamente a la puerta a ver como sai se va a su próxima y Tenten observan como sakura espíaba a sai desde la puerta, sin duda sabían que su amiga no tenía remedio alguno.

- ¿Estabas soñando con él?- preguntó Ino a la pelirrosa, pero no fue necesaria una respuesta ya que su expresion lo decía todo-suspiró- Empeoras a cada segundo- la retó Ino

-¿Y que soñaste?- preguntó Tenten emocionada

- Debio haber sido...- empezo a deci Ino pero sakura la interrumpió con su grito.

- ¡SOÑÉ CON LA VICTORIA DEL AMOOR!- gritó sakura mientras levantaba los brazos y miraba al cielo, a sus ojos solo le faltaban tomar forma de sus amigas la tomaron y la centaron denuevo en la silla mirandola fijamente, la pelirrosa las miro a ambas nerviosamente "no creeran que yo.." y luego ambas  
asintieron- ¿Creen...que puedo?

Entonces ambas amigas se miraron y habían terminado las clases en la universidad y se encontraban el trio de amigaas afuera del edificio donde se encontraba el gimnasio ya que sai se dirigía todos los dias a la misma hora a entrenar con el equipo de Basquetball ya que el era el capitán. Ino y Tenten se encontraban escondidas detras de las escaleras viendo a sakura que estaba parada afuera en la puerta del edificio esperand a que Sai pasara por ahí y así entregarle la carta que le había escrito.  
Sakura miro nerviosa a Ino "¿Enserio creen que puedo hacerlo?" y esta le guiño el ojo asintiendo "Por supuesto que si, es ahora o nunca!", tenten que se encontraba escondidas en las escaleras del otro lado mria a ino con preocupacion "pero.." pensó tenten pero ino la mira y hace callar sus pensamientos. ino logra ver a sai que se asercaba a la puerta y le hace señas a salura quien se pone mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba..

-"no puedo, no puedo estoy muy nerviosa, mi corazon esta latiendo muy rápido...talves no debería hacerlo!"- sakura se disponía a marcharse pero se detiene- "no, tengo que decirle lo que siento !"-entonces sakura se da vuelta y extiende la carta que esta en sus manos a Sai- Sai! Me gustas mucho ! - dijo sakura con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada, sin embargo, sai siguió de largo debido a que estaba escuchando música por lo que no la escuchó y mucho menos la vió.-" pero.. si sai siguió de largo... de quien son esos pies?" - se pregunto sakura mientras alzaba la cabesza y lora ver a un chico de pelo azabache que la estaba mirando mientras sonreía seximente lo que preoocó que sakura quedara en shock. " no puede ser! le di la carta al chico equivocado.. eso solo me puede pasar a mí!"Ino y tenten salen de sus escondites emocionadas para ver como había resultado todo pero se quedan heladas al ver a sakura dandole la carta al chico equivocado.

- yo...este...me he equivocado de persona...este..tu - trtamudeaba sakura mientras miraba al chico que la seguía mirando de la misma manera.

- Sakura! Sakura!- le gritó ino mientras le hacía señas a su amiga logrando que saliera del shock y corriera hacia donde ino se encontraba.

El azabache miró al suelo y observo un perqueño sobre rosado, parece que se divertiría mucho con aquella chica pensó mientras recogia el sobresito. Sakura y sus amigas se encontraban en la cafetería de la universidad.

- Normalmente, la gente no se declara a la persona equivocada saku- dijo ino

- Es que estaba TAN nerviosa..-se excusó la pelirrosa- no pude ver con claridad cuando giré rápidamente.

- Aishh eres tan TAN distraida!- dijo ino suspirando mientras pensaba en que su amiga era peor que un caso perdido!

- Además, este chico Sasuke Uchiha esta en primer año de Artes Prácticas!- dijo tenten mientras observaba el anuario de la  
universidad

- Sinceramente no me importa quien es, se veía TAN arrogante- dijo sakura de mala gana mientras recordaba la expresión de sasuke en ese momento.

- Saku, creo que deberías saber mas sobre él.. he escuchado que es el único hijo del presidente de nuestra universidad, con el apoyo de su papá sigue inventando ideas extrañas como la carrera de Artes prácticas- dijo ino mientras miraba a sakura la cual estaba cada vez mas interesada- pero eso no es todo, encabeza un grupo de chicos que piensan que su extraño conmportamiento es normal.

- Escuche que, cuando estaban en secundaria siempre faltaban a clases y actuaban como rebeldes, siempre causando problemas- dijo tenten observando como a sakura le cambiaba cada vez mas la cara- Aparte de eso, escuché que fueron arrestados! más que estudiantes eran unos gangsters..

-Y mas absurdo, a pesar de ser claramente un mal estudiante las chicas lo persiguen como locas- exclamó ino provocando que sakura terminara de asombrarse- Las chicas lo llaman " EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA SEDUCCIÓN"- la cara de sakura no tenía precio, estaba completamente en shock! no slo se había equivocado de persona si no que justo se había equivocado con un hijo de papi,arrogante y llamado el príncipe de la seducción!

Que les parecio el primer capitulo?

ustedes deciden si sigo el fic  
GRACIAS :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui les vejo el capítulo 2, espero que les guste **

**Muchas gracias por leer, **

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

_En el capitulo anterior:_  
_la cara de sakura no tenía precio, estaba completamente en shock! no slo se había equivocado de persona si no que justo se había equivocado con un hijo de papi,arrogante y llamado el principe de la seducción!_

sakura dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de la cafetería completamente resignada, probablemente en este planeta no esxiste una persona con peor suerte que ella, aunque debía admitir que aquel chico era MUY guapo no por nada las chicas se le pegan como chicle. Sakura se puso a pensar en lo que pasaría si aquel chico decidiera hacerle la vida imposible, era experto en molestar a las mujeres o eso es lo que había oído de el y su apariencia de chico rebelde afirma cada vez mas todos los rumores que andan rondando sobre él.

- Ahhh! que mala suerte al haberme equivocado justo con ese chico arrogante- se lamento la pelirrosa mientras sus amigas la veían preocupadas.

- No pasa nada, al menos el chico que te gusta no te odia- la animó ino

- Es verdad, si encontraras otra oportundiad para decirle que te gusta...- le dijo tenten a sakura mientras pensaba en alguna posibilidad, pero sakura solo asentía desanimada; derrepente los ojos de sakura se empiezan a agrandar cada vez más y mira a sus amigas completamente asustada.

-¿qué?- dijieron ambas con miedo

- ¿Donde esta mi carta?-dijo la ojijade cada vez mas asustada

- ¿como voy a saberlo?- dijo ino mirando a sakura confundida mientras esta ultima empezaba a respirar cada vez mas alteradamente.

- LA PERDIII!- grito sakura completamente alterada y acto seguido salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta del edificio donde perdió su carta -" que debo hacer, no la encuentro.. si alguien la encuentra primero todos se enteraran! tenía escrito mi nombre y el de sai!"-sakura no encontraba ninguna carta donde habia tenido el accidente con sasuke y estaba empezando a inquietarse, comenzo a mirar para todos lados y fijo su mirada en el jardin de la universidad frente al edificio-"el viento debió volarla hasta el jardín"- l pelirrosa tomo su paraguas ya que estaba comenzando a llover y se dirijio al jardin a buscar la carta pero no la encontraba por ningun lado- " no puede ser ! porfavor carta aparece!"

- compañera, buscas algo? -

- si - dijo sakura sin dejar de mirar el pasto

- ¿Qué es? te ayudare a buscarlo ..-

- estoy buscando una car...- derrpente sakura se dio cuenta de que aquella a,able persona no era nada mas ni nada menos que Sai y se quedo helada al verlo mientras que el esperaba una respuesta- un Trebol de 4 hojas.

- trebol de cuatro hojas?- preguntó Sai mirandola extrañado mientras que sakura se castigaba mentalmente "un trebol de 4 hojas? enserio? no se te pudo ocurrir nada mejor estúpida sakura !" pensaba sakura meintras asentía con la sai le sonrio tiernamente.

- Hola, soy Sai.. estamos juntos en la clase de economía- comentó sai

- eee si, de economía jaja- afirmó la ojijade nerviosamente, derrepente el pelinegro se agachó y comenzó a buscar un trébol de cuatro hojas dejando a sakura sorprendida pero luego ella también comenzó a buscar aquel trébol aunque probablemente nunca lo encuentren. Sakura estaba concentrada buscando cuando sintió una mirada y se quedo inmóvil "no puede ser sai me esta mirando fijamente, que hago? " sakura volteó a ver a sai lentamente y sus miradas se encontraron pero sakura empezo a desviar la mirada hasta que sintió que sai se estaba acercando a ella y volvio a dirigirle la mirada pero esta vez el estaba mucho mas cerca, el pelinegro empieza a externder la mano a su cuello y toca su hombro y luego le sonríe.

- no te asustes, tenías un gusano en el hombre- dijo sai sonriendole amablemente para luego apartarde de una pelirrosa bastante alterada- esta oscureciendo, es mejor que vayas a casa..

Sakura se quedo inmóvil mientras sai se alejaba de ella caminando, aun no lograba reaccionar y salir del shock de haber tenido a Sai tan cerca aunque sea por un asqueroso gusano. Si no fuera por la lluvia probablemente sakura se hubiera quedado ahí incada por una hora pero afortunadamente el sonido de la lluvia la hizo despertar de aquel trance. a lo lejos un azabache observaba toda la situación apoyado en su motocicleta.

- Sai- dijo sakura antes de que sai estuviera demaciado lejos- mi nombre es..

- Sakura Haruno- dijo sai con una sonrisa que lo caracteriza y sakura le respondio la sonrisa emocionada ya que sai se sabia su nombre

- bye bye - se despidio sakura con una sonrisa y sai asintió con la cabeza para luego marcharse a travez de la lluvia.2Cuando sai ya estuvo lo bastante lejos sakura comenzó a saltar mientras se reía " sabe mi nombre" pensaba sacura mientras estaba en su mundo de fantasías por lo que no notó que ellos no habían sido los únicos en el lugar, unos ojos negros como la noche la observaba de lejos saltar de felizidad por iba camino al restaurant en el que su mamá trabajaba cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Hola !- contesto sakura emocionadísima

- hola saku - respondio ino al otro lado de la línea- encontraste la carta?

- iiihhh ¡Todavía no! - recordó sakura

- ¿no? mm no te preocupes podemos buscarla mañana-

- esta bién, gracias-

- ok bye bye -

-bye bye- sakura cortó el telefono mientras se pegaba en la cabeza con la otra mano - porfavor diosito llevate esa carta hasta argentina ! (se supone que están en japón)-rogó sakura mientras se lamentaba, aunque recordo lo ocurrido con sai " esta bien, si no hubiera vuelto no habría hablado con sai"

Sakura llego al restaurant entre saltos y saltos de alegría pero al llegar no vió por ningun lado a su mamá, solo estaba la jefa recogiendo algunos platos en las mesas para empesar a cerrar el restaurant.

-hola jefa- saludó la ojijado

- oh saku llegaste - le sonrio la jefa de su madre

- sip, vengo por mi mamá-

- oh, salió a hacer una entrega a una compañía que está cerca - le informó la jefa- le dije que podía irse a la casa después de hacer la entrega -

- entonces iré a buscarla, gracias- se despidió sakura pero la jefa la detuvo

- últimamente tu mama parece muy distraida asique porfavor cuidala más, estoy un poco preocupada por ella- dijo la jefa para luego despedirse de sakura

- oohh, esta bien...adios -

Sakura coenzó a buscar a su mama mientras pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho la jefa sobre ella, estaba preocupada de que su mamá no le haya contado algo que estaba pasando. Por otro lado la madre de sakura, Kaori Haruno caminaba lentamente por la calle hundida en sus pensamientos mientras su hija la buscaba desesperadamente, kaori estaba tan concentrada pensando que no se dio cuenta de un escalon y cayo de espalda en las escaleras.

- mama!- gritó sakura al ver a su mamá tropezarse con el escalón, corrió hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse- estas bien?

- ooh sakura - se sorprendio kaori al ver a su hija - ME DUELE MUCHO BUAA!-lloriqueó la madre como una niña pequeña mientras sakura la ayudaba. Al llegar a casa sakura le dió primeros auxilios a su distraída madre que no paraba de quejarse de sus rasmillones.

- duele muuuucho!-

- ok ok ya esoty terminando- sakura se puso a buscar un parche curita pero su madre la detuvo

- usa este!- dijo kaori mostrandole a su hija un parche curita rosado con conejitos

- aish esta bien -dijo tomando el parche curita y colocanoelo a su madre en la herida- ¿Porque no eres mas cuidadosa?

- se arruino toda la cena- dijo kaori haciendo pucheros

- mama ¿que es lo que te ocurre? -dijo la pelirrosa mirando a su mamá- ¿nada?- dijo mientras su mamá negaba con la cabeza- la jefa me dijo que estas muy distraida en el trabajo- dijo sakura mientras miraba fijamente a su madre que no dejaba de mirar al suelo.

- yo..- dijo kaori volteadose y encontrandose con la fija mirada de sakura

- no dijimos que nunca nos guardaríamos secretos- dijo sakura acusadoramente-mmm mmmmm !-intimidaba sakura a su mama sin embargo ella no decía nada- vamos! - dijo sakura derrpeente y tomo a su madre del brazo.

- ¿ A donde?- pregunto kaori confundida pero no obtuvo respuesta de sakura la cual la arratró al parque mas cercano y se sentó con su madre junto a los columpios.

- recuerdo que cuadno papá murió estabamos en bancarrota, nisiquiera podía pagarmi viaje escolar- dijo sakura mientrasmiraba fijamente a su madre- durante ese tiempo hubo un robo y todos me echaron la culpa sin evidencia alguna, no me creyeron asique comenzaron a molestarme, hacían pedazos mi tarea y tiraban mi mochila a la basura..

- pero no me dijiste nada para que yo no me preocupara- continuó kaori mirando a su hija con nostalgia- en lugar de eso faltabas a clases y venías acá, cuadno te encontre seguías sin decirme nada..

- recuerdo que tu me dijiste " sakura no importa que es lo que pase me gustaría que no hubiera secretos entre nosotras" -

flashback

- mamá no te lo dije porque no qería preocuparte- respondió sakura a su madre quela miraba preocupada

- hija, solo nos tenemos la una a a otra, te preocupas por mi así como yo me preocupo portí sierto?-le dijo kaori a su hija - ssaku quiero ser la persona más cercana a tí, quiero compartir tu felicidad y tu tristeza para siempre!

- no mas secretos- dijo sakura sonriendo mientras su mamá asentía con la cabeza

fin flashback

- desde entocnes hasta ahora cuando tenemos algo que no queremos decir venímos aquí- explico la ojijade a su madre

- saku..lo siento .. no lo hice a proposito- se diculpo kaori

- solo dime que es lo que pasa! resolvamoslo juntas..-

- yo...me enamore de alguien - dijo kaori sin rodeos

- que dijiste ? ! tu secreto es que te enamoraste de alguien !- dijo saku sorprendida

- lo siento ..te mentí y estuve saliendo con el en secreto- dijo kaori apenada

- ahh nunca imagine que estuvieras saliendo con alguien ! -

- aaii no lo volveré a ver ! - dijo kaori arrepentida y poniendo sus manos en su cara

- ¿ está casado? -

- ahhh?-

- eres la que arruino el matrimonio- dijo sakura sospechando

- no no! es divorciado !-se defendio kaori

- estas segura?... ¿como se conocieron?¿cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?- preguntó sakura comenzando un interrogatorio

- cuando vino a nuestro restaurant - contó la mama recordando como se conocieron

flash back

kaori estaba recogiendo los platos de una mesa y sin querer paso a llevar a un cliente con la bandeja,el día después le tiro sin querer el té que había pedido en la cabeza, luego se le quedo la billetera y al alcansarlo le rompió la camisa y el tercer día ella hiba camino a atenderlo pero se resvalo con una mancha de jugo y el la sostuvo en sus brazos..

fin del flashback

sakura observaba como su madre se reía sola entonces sonrie y se hacerca a ella y le dice:

- ¿Que es lo ue veo en tu rostro?-

- ¿que ? ¡que es? - se asusto kaori mientras comenzaba a tocarse la cara

- desde que papa murió que no veo esa expresión en tu rostro..ya era hora de que tuviera un buen hombre a tu lado !-

-ee? entonces no estas en contra?- pregunto kaori extrañada

- si es tan bueno como dices, porque debería de estarlo?

- WUUUHUUUUUU- grito su madre mientras comenzaba a saltar de alegria como una niña- oohh se me olvidoun detalle...tengo ...una cita hoy ..puedo ir?

- mmm no seria una mal hija si te dijiera que no? - dijo mientras le sonreía- vamos anda a ponerte sexy y sedúcelo - le dijo sakura a su madre y luego ambas se dirijieron de vuelta a casa-"no me había dado cuenta de que mamá estaba saliendo con alguien , desde la muerte de papá que no la había visto tan feliz".

La mamá de sakura se dirigía a su cita y un chico la miraba de lejos sonriendo, por otro lado sakura estaba feiz por su madre ya que por fin puede volver a ver esa expresion de felizidad en ella. Al día siguiente sakura se dirigía a su clase temprano y en el puente del edificio se encontro con aquel chico llamado sasuke uchiha que se encontraba parado del otro lado, sakura se quedo inmóvil mirandolo y uego fruncio el ceño y dio media vuelta para irse.

- ¿perdiste algo?- pregunto sasuke- para sai de sakura haruno

- "hay no que hago tiene mi carta "- sakura se quedo parada sin saber que hacer-" sonrie sonrie sonrie"- sakura se da media vuelta sonriendole y se dirige hacie donde esta el azabache con la carta en la mano meintras el le sonreía divertido, cuando sakura llego en frente de él miro la carta y dijo:

- esas es mi carta muchas gra..- pero no pudo termiinar ya que al intentar agarrarla sasuke levanto la carta, sakura alzo la cabesa para verlo a los ojos y lo ve sonriendo de aquella misma manera que cuando lo conoció, de forma arrogante y burlona.

-¿porque me agradeces?-

-ahh?-

- no seas estúpida no estoy aqui tan temprano para entregarte la carta-dijo mientras bajaba la carta que tenía en la mano y la miraba fijamente- te ordeno .. desde este momento que seas mía. mi esclava

-"que?" es una broma de mal gusto? regrésame la carta -exigió sakura fulminandolo con la mirada

- regresarla?hmp no creo que entiendas la situacion..si yo, hiciera copias de esta carta..una 1000 copias por ejemplo y las dejara caer de la azotea, que crees que pasaría- dijo acercándose más a sakura

- " estoy perdida! voy ..voy a tener que ...ser ..su esclava !"- sakura seguía parada sin decir nada y sasuke se alejo de ella y cruzo los brazos.

- Estoy en primer año de artes prácticas, no tienes que llamarme amo llamame sasuke...-dijo sasuke y sonrió.

* * *

**Aquí terminó el segundo capi, espero que les haya gustado **

**Acepto criticas constructivas :) muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad al fic **

**besos.**


End file.
